1. Technical Field
The following description relates to one or more techniques for print booking in a printing system that has a function to print a set of a main page and one or more ancillary pages to be printed in connection with the main page.
2. Related Art
So far, a number-of-printed-pages management system has been known, which is utilized by an image forming device, such as a printer and a multi-function peripheral (MFP), mainly installed in an office. The number-of-printed-pages management system is adapted to restrict the number of pages that each person or each department is permitted to print during a predetermined period of time. For example, the following explanation will be provided under an assumption that a user A is permitted to print up to 100 pages in one month. Under such an assumption, when a cumulative number of pages printed by the user A during one month reaches 100, even though the user A transmits further print data to an image forming device during the same period, the image forming device is not allowed to perform any printing operation for the user A. Thus, it is possible to manage printing costs by restricting the number of pages printable by each person or each department using the number-of-printed-pages management system.